The present invention relates to a method for verifying an amount of a sample solution, a method for controlling a measurement system and a method for measuring a concentration of a solution used for measuring an optical characteristic of a sample solution.
More specifically, it relates to a method for verifying that a sample solution is held in a sample cell in an amount required for measurement when the sample solution is supplied into the sample cell. This method is extremely effective particularly when a concentration of the sample solution is measured by injecting a reagent into the sample solution, because it is necessary to fix or control the volume ratio of the sample solution and the reagent.
Further, when the sample solution is a urine, the urine can be directly discharged into the sample cell. Therefore, simplicity and high reliability of urinalysis and compactness and lower price of urinalysis apparatus can be achieved, resulting in high practicability.
In general, when measuring an optical characteristic of a sample solution, the sample solution is held in a sample cell. The sample cell has such structure that a light propagates through the inside of the sample solution held therein. For example, the sample cell is made of a glass or the like which has the shape of a rectangular solid, and the light-transmitting surface thereof is transparent. In order to measure an optical characteristic of the sample solution, it is necessary to supply a predetermined amount of the sample solution into such a sample cell. Normally, this sample cell has an opening at the top, through which the predetermined amount of the sample solution is supplied by a dropper, pipette, syringe or the like.
Further, when a concentration of a specific substance in a sample solution is measured, a predetermined amount of a reagent is mixed with a predetermined amount of the sample solution to fix the volume ratio of the sample solution and the reagent. Then, an optical characteristic of an analyte in the sample solution is measured to determine the concentration thereof. It has hitherto been necessary to supply a predetermined amount of a sample solution into the sample cell in order to fix the volume ratio of the sample solution and the reagent. Therefore, there has been required a step of placing the sample solution in a beaker or the like, and measuring it by a pipette, a syringe or the like to previously determine the volume, and then supplying the sample solution into the sample cell. This step presents not only a problem of complicating the measurement of a concentration of the sample solution, but also that of making an error due to a mistake during the measuring operation more likely to occur.
Further, when the sample solution is a urine, it is necessary to measure the urine once discharged into a cup or the like, and then supplying the predetermined amount of the urine into the sample cell. This also presents another problem that the step is troublesome especially when the urinalysis is carried out at home, causing the user to have a great reluctance.
In view of the above problems in the prior art, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for verifying that a predetermined amount of a sample solution is held in a sample cell when the sample solution is supplied into the sample cell. More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for verifying that a predetermined amount of a urine required for urinalysis is held in a sample cell when the urine discharged into a toilet bowl is received by a container or the sample cell itself in a hollow space of the toilet bowl.
According to this method, the mixing ratio of a sample solution and a reagent can be fixed or controlled by fixing or controlling only an amount of the reagent required for measurement of the sample solution, without previously measuring the amount of the sample solution and supplying it into the sample cell.
Namely, the present invention provides a method for controlling a measurement system that facilitates automation of measurement of a sample solution and enables greater efficiency and labor saving of the measurement and the test, and a method for measuring a concentration of a solution using the same.